


iPod Shuffle OneShots

by PantheraShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Meteor, Morgana - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, fem!gerita, iPod, ipod oneshots, oh crap, spontaneous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraShadow/pseuds/PantheraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iPod Shuffle Oneshots: Put the iPod on shuffle, write a oneshot on it- simple? Maybe... Three short oneshots, may add more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iPod Shuffle OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Shuffle Oneshots.  
> Caution: CONTAINS randomness, multiple fandoms, fluff, music, OC's, AU, Meta, romance, sadness, surprisingly deep ideas, spazziness, etc......
> 
> I set my iPod on shuffle, and I'll write a fic for each song that comes up. Three for this first one. Some Wizard Rock/ WRock songs I'll skip, simply because there are some that are too specific and based on an already canon written/depicted event. (i.e. I Open at the Close, Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls) These oneshots tend to be pretty short, just to let you know.  
> Anyway, Let's get this started! (PS Idontownanythingatall.)

  1. **Song: Mother Knows Best (Tangled)**




**Fandom: Harry Potter (OC: Rachel, Morgana, side story of Heir of Morgana)**

Rachel pounded on the walls of her prison. She never stopped.

“You're never going to leave. There's all sorts of horrible things out there...” Morgana said knowingly.

“Not as horrible as what's in here!” she cried, kicking at the bars in the window. Years of playing quidditch had given her physical strength, but it wasn't working on the walls.

“Oh, but don't you see? I'm stopping all these horrible things from hurting you, my dear. Ruffians, thugs, cannibals...”

“You're not helping!”

Morgana strolled up to her. “Ah, but I'm not harming anything, am I? Your precious friends don't even know you're gone yet. They're just happy to see your body healthy again...”

Rachel slammed the wall once more. A crunch resonated through the small cell, and she gripped her hand with a grunt of pain.

“Come, come, dear, I know you want to leave...” Morgana cooed. “I'm _trying_ to keep you safe, but if you insist upon leaving, there isn't much I can do. You'll see soon enough. It'll be too late, of course, but you'll realize mother knows best.”

“You're not my mother!” Rachel hissed. “I'm not your heir!”

Morgana smirked. “We'll see. Ah, looks like your fiancé is coming. Have fun...”

Rachel ran towards Morgana, who disapparated from the prison.

“Don't you dare hurt Fred...” the girl growled.

 

  1. **Song: Titanium (David Guetta)**




**Fandom: Rise of the Guardians**

Jack sped through the sky towards the last light- Jamie. _Throw your worst at me, Pitch. I'm not falling again._

He'd been beaten long enough. Never believed in, always ignored, and now blasted away by the Boogeyman. Jack Frost was not going to let himself be thrown aside any longer. He was taking matters into his own hands.

He arrived at Jamie's house, stopping at the window as he saw Jamie's hopeless expression.

“Come on, I believe, but I need a sign!” he insisted to the stuffed bunny sitting in front of him.

For a moment, Jack considered giving up. If Jamie couldn't see him, how was he supposed to give a sign?

“No,” he muttered to himself. He wasn't going to be shot down. “Fire away, Pitch,” he said confidently as he blew on the window. As loudly as possible, he etched the image of a rabbit into the frosty window.

 

  1. **The Final Countdown (Europe)**

**Fandom: Hetalia (Fem!Germany. Also, spontaneous IalyXfem!Germany warning. I have no shame. My inner fangirl is already squeeing. I can't write Hetalia without Fem!Gerita.)**




_**Author's Note: Starts serious, becomes cute/silly.** _

“The meteor is headed straight towards us!” Japan exclaimed.

“No!” Italy cried. “Ve~! Take my pasta instead!”

“Shut up, _dummkopf._ _”_ Germany growled. “We can figure this out,” she added, slightly kinder.

“Werr, what wirr we do?” Japan prompted, tense.

“Maybe the awesome Prussia can help!” the albino suggested boldly.

“Can you do anything about this?” Germany huffed, pointing at the flaming hunk of rock shown on the monitor in front of them.

If an albino could pale, Prussia did. “Oh, _Mist._ ” ( **AN: Mist is German for Crap.)**

“We have approximatery fifteen minutes untir the meteor breaks the atmosphere!” Japan announced. “Any more ideas?”

Italy cried out and started running frantic circles around the room. Germany's face began to show her nervousness, while Japan's usual calm aura was beginning to fall apart. Around Italy's third lap, the door flew open. America, Russia, France, England, and one other person—oh yeah, Canada—rushed in.

“Did you guys here about the meteor?” France blurted. “My beautiful face will be destroyed!”

“I tried my magic-” England began.

“I don't think...” Russia interjected.

“E-eh...” Canada started.

“Don't worry, I'll save us! Because I'M THE HERO!” America shouted over everyone else. The room quickly filled with rushed conversation, arguing, and panicking.

“SHUT UP EVERYONE. ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN. VE HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES BEFORE UTTER DESTRUCTION, SO IF ANYONE CAN ACTUALLY HELP US, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND AND STATE YOUR IDEA. IF NOT, PLEASE PREPARE TO BE COMPLETELY DESTROYED BY THIS METEOR!” Germany roared as the arguing became too much.

“Actuarry, we only have eight minutes reft now...” Japan said timidly.

Germany's eyes widened, as did almost everyone else's.

“Well, sounds like we should probably hurry!” America noted cheerfully.

“NO BLOODY WAY!” Britain responded, sarcastic, after a short pause.

“Seven minutes,” Japan noted.

“WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, VE!” Italy cried, doubling his speed.

Arguing escalated again, panicked and urgent. It didn't seem like long, but before they knew it, Japan shouted, “THIRTY SECONDS!”

A strange silence filled the room. Even usually cheery Russia looked slightly concerned. America was the only one who appeared confident.

“Ten... nine... eight... seven... six...”

Italy had even stopped running, standing statue-still next to Germany.

“Five...”

Germany glanced around, her eyes landing on Italy.

“Four...”

Then, suddenly, Germany reached out, grabbed Italy's arm, and pulled the redhead towards her.

“Three...”

Italy's eyes were tight shut as he braced himself for the meteor, but he opened them as Germany jerked him forward.

“Two...”

She didn't even try to think any more. She leaned towards him quickly and kissed him.

“One...”

She braced herself... but nothing happened. Several seconds passed, and she jumped back, face bright red. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

“G-Germany?” Italy muttered, confused.

She just stood there for a moment, silent. Then, she glared at the room in general. “That was spontaneous instinct based on lack of time. Forget it,” she ordered the room in general.

“Looked like more than instinct to me... HON HON HON....” France chuckled.

Germany shot a death glare at the blond, then turned to Japan. “What happened?” she demanded gruffly.

“Wha... oh! Werr,” Japan stuttered, then recovered. “It looks like something brocked the meteor.”

“That would be Globoman!” America informed them smugly. “Genetically engineered superhero!”

After a moment of silence, Britain raised one exceedingly bushy eyebrow. “Globoman?”

**Author's Note:**

> References to Chuck and episode 1 in that last one... hope you liked it!


End file.
